The present invention is directed generally to a pressure switch and more particularly to an improved pressure switch wherein diaphram movement operates a first linkage to pivot a mercury switch supporting cradle to which the first linkage is pivotally connected, the cradle being additionally supported by a second linkage pivotally connected to the cradle and to the pressure switch support structure for free pivotal movement of the cradle.
Pressure switches including a linkage operatively connected to a diaphram are well known. Conventionally, the linkage causes terminal elements to open or close in a contact type switch. The contacts however may become corroded and are susceptible to shorting and other known problems.